


You’ll Catch a Cold!

by electrickortreat



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, sabigiyuu - Freeform, school kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickortreat/pseuds/electrickortreat
Summary: Giyuu had just sprinted from school to the nearest place with shelter. He sighed and silently scolded himself for forgetting his umbrella.
Relationships: Sabito & Tomioka Giyuu, Sabito/Tomioka Giyuu
Kudos: 92





	You’ll Catch a Cold!

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! this is my first fanfiction, ever really, so I hope whoever comes across it enjoys it!! I wrote this at 1 am, and it was no editing at all so excuse any grammar mistakes, or parts that don’t make sense

the rain inconsistently hit the plastic roof of the bus stop nonstop. Giyuu had just sprinted from school to the nearest place with shelter. He sighed and silently scolded himself for forgetting his umbrella.

There was no possible way he could have waited for the rain to stop, as he had to take a train back to his house. He nervously fumbled with his fingers as he decided what he should do next. Should he wait a few more minutes? the rain was really pouring down by now. Or should he risk it and run? He was just about to run towards the train station when he heard foot steps next to him. Giyuu turned quickly and was greeted by a dry Sabito, stationed next to him.  
“It sure is raining hard huh?” Sabito smiled, shaking the excess droplets from his umbrella.   
Giyuu nodded in reply.   
Sabito sighed “don’t you have to catch the train to get home?” he asked after a moment of silence.  
Giyuu stared at his mud stained shoes.  
“I’ll just have to catch the next one” he replied, he knew Sabito wouldn’t tolerate him running in the rain.   
It was silent again. Nevertheless Giyuu enjoyed the silence, he was glad they were both comfortable in their own silence. After several rain drop filled heartbeats, something cold touched Giyuu’s finger. He turned and saw Sabito nudging his umbrella towards him.  
Giyuu snorted, “I can’t take this” he said, meeting Sabito’s purple gaze.  
“Sure you can! You’ll catch a cold, the rain isn’t going to stop for a while and you and I both know it” he replied in a matter of factually.   
Giyuu rolled his eyes, “what about you? You can just walk, you’ll definitely catch a cold” he said shifting closer towards Sabito.  
Sabito smiled, “a real man can toughen it out,” he said, puffing out his chest.  
Giyuu giggled softly, “that doesn’t mean you can’t get sick!” he snorted, tugging one of Sabito’s peach locks of hair.  
Sabito took Giyuu’s hand and pressed it around the umbrella.  
“just take it,” he said softly, his eyes brimming with affection. Giyuu felt his cheeks heat up. He was suddenly reminded why he loved Sabito. Of course, he’d never let Sabito know. He couldn’t risk their friendship.   
“R-really, it’s fine,” he muttered.  
“C’mon Giyuu, don’t be a pain in the ass,” Sabito smirked, pulling him closer towards him.   
With every inch Giyuu’s face felt warmer and warmer, until he thought his face was practically on fire.   
“A- alright,” he stammered. Pulling away, Sabito grinned from ear to ear.   
“that’s great to hear,” he replied.   
“What about you?” Giyuu asked, not meeting his gaze.   
“I’ll run it out!” Sabito responded.  
“You’ll catch a cold!” Giyuu looked up but by the time he lifted his head, sabito was already jogging away, rain staining his shirt. Giyuu watched for several seconds and turned to walk to the train station.   
————————  
Of course, the next day Sabito didn’t show up to school. Giyuu stood outside his class, and stared at the single message Sabito texted him.

“I guess I did catch a cold!! (^з^)-☆” 

Giyuu snorted, it was so like Sabito to act all meek, especially when something turned out the way Giyuu always said it would. Giyuu rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket, at least it wouldn’t be raining today. The school day without Sabito certainly was boring, but finally when the bell rang, Giyuu ran as fast as he could out the school gate.  
Giyuu stopped by a convence store, and quickly picked out some pocky and a packet of cough drops. The plastic bag felt light in Giyuu’s hand, as he ran towards Sabito’s house. By the time he got there he was breathing very heavily, and his face was flushed despite the cool weather. He went into his garden, and turned towards the side of the house where Sabito’s room was.   
He peered in through the window, and there was Sabito, blowing his nose. To be honest it was kind of gross. Giyuu knocked on the window, and Sabito jumped in his bed. His head snapped towards the window, and in the split second that his eyes showed surprise, it was replaced with relief, and something else that Giyuu couldn’t quite tell. Sabito opened the window, and Giyuu climbed in. He sank into Sabito’s bed and smiled. Sabito laughed,   
“I can’t believe you’d sneak into my house,” he snorted.   
Giyuu grinned, “Well it was your fault for getting sick,” he replied.   
Sabito smirked, “what’s in the bag?” he jutted his chin towards the plastic bag gripped in Giyuu’s hand as he plopped on his bed. Giyuu took out the pocky and cough drops.   
“Why pocky?” Sabito snorted, turning a soft shade of pink. Only then Giyuu realized what he had done. He looked down, feeling his cheeks warm up once again.   
“I thought you liked pocky,” he replied quickly.   
“Oh- I do,” Sabito responded with a quick laugh. Giyuu looked up again, and accidentally met Sabito’s gaze. He looked kind of sad. Giyuu shifted in his spot. “Maybe I should leave, I’m probably disturbing you from getting better,” he said uncertainly.   
Sabito was silent for a moment. “You can leave if you want,” he said, with a hint of deject in his tone. Giyuu wondered what was making Sabito upset.  
“Are you okay?” he asked after a while of contemplation. Sabito looked surprised. “I’m okay for a sick person,” he replied with a slightly strained smile. Giyuu’s gaze softened.   
“If there’s anything you want to tell me, I’m here to listen,” he told him. He wanted to support his friend as much as he could. Sabito turned pink.   
“I- It’s nothing,” he stammered, scrunching up his nose. Giyuu felt his heart pound. Sabito looked adorable when he scrunched up his nose like that. And with out a thought, he leaned in a kissed the tip of Sabito’s nose. Sabito’s eyes widened and his face flushed.  
“G- Giyuu!” he exclaimed in surprise. Giyuu pulled away, blushing madly.   
“I’m sorry... I didn’t think it would make you uncomforta-“ Giyuu was cut off with Sabito’s hand on his red cheek. Giyuu met his gaze with a dazed look. Sabito looked conflicted. After hesitating for a moment, he took a deep breath and leaned towards Giyuu. Giyuu could barely react before their lips met.   
It was a kiss so light, so soft, it felt like a butterfly had landed on his lips. Sabito pulled away so their lips were close, but not touching. Giyuu didn’t meet his gaze, and pulled Sabito towards him. He smelled like laundry detergent, and his lips tasted like cough syrup. Giyuu almost laughed, their noses kept bumping, and at one point their foreheads knocked against each other. They pulled away, giggling and rubbing their foreheads. Neither of them made eye contact, both too embarrassed to do so. Giyuu licked his lips, which Sabito did notice. Once again they pulled towards each other, still as clumsy as before, but neither with a care in the world, as nothing good match the giddy delight they felt of being with each other. 

“You know you’re gonna catch my cold,” Sabito told him with a smile as they pulled away.


End file.
